


Nightmares

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Berg and Varian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Nightmares, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Varian has an nightmare his Uncld Berg comforts him to sleep.
Series: Berg and Varian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares

Varian gasped his chest heaving as he sat up breathing rapid, it had been awhile since he had ab nightmare, an few weeks to an month. He had been sleeping rather well ever since he stayed with his Uncle for the summer.

Scrubbing an hand over his face the Teenager quietly got out of bed careful not to wake Ruddiger, going downstairs so not to wake his Uncle. He grabbed an snack before going into the living room turning on the TV.

"Can't sleep?".

Varian used to his Uncles sudden appearances forcef an tired smile nodding, he felt his Uncle settle next to him an large arm wrapping around his wearily frame. 

Varian snuggled against his Uncles frame resting his head on Bergs chest, whose hand ran through his Nephew's hair.

"Nightmare?". Berg's tone soft, an sadness to his deep tone.

"Yeah I am used to it though it's been alot less since I started staying here".

"I'm glad". Berg murmered tugging his Nephew closer before pulling the blanket off the couch draping it over the Teenager, hand still threaded in his Nephew's hair.

Feeling safe and secure Varians eyes drooped arm wrapped around his Uncle, it was still an weird feeling to have his Uncles affection. Weird but nice, truth was he didnt even get much affection from his own dad.

"Go to sleep". Berg stated, "im not going anywhere, if you have another nightmare ill wake you up".

"M'kay". Varian mumbled over an yawn snuggling closer. "Love you Uncle Berg".

An feeling of warmth tugged at the older males heart, his gaze drifting down at the Alchemist. He was very lucky to have an Nephew who was so forgiving, the way he used to treat Varian still embedded in his mind. 

"Love you to kiddo". Uncle Berg pressed an kiss to Varians hair resting his head ontop of the Teenagers. 

As he drifted off Berg tugged Varian just abit closer.

"I'll never treat you like I used to again". He murmered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
